


Come Back

by Roturier



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alpenminuial's art inspired it., Inspired by Fanart, Other, Poetry-come back! It's really short!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roturier/pseuds/Roturier
Summary: Mourning, Regret. Spectacular artwork used with the kind permission of Alpenminuial, the wonderfully talented artist who posts their work on Deviant Art.





	

********

 

 

 

_**Come back, my Lord! I'm so confused.** _

_**Explain to me this bitter ruse** _

_**You've played upon your demon slave:** _

_**This pain that batters, wave on wave.** _

_**What wicked, wily subterfuge** _

_**You practiced that enabled you** _

_**By alchemy of foulest kind** _

_**To break my spirit and my mind** _

_**So that I somehow mourn and weep,** _

_**Regretting that I did not keep** _

_**You living, hale and whole** _

_**But took your life to reach your soul** _

_**Only to have it turn to ash** _

_**Upon my tongue? I feel the clash** _

_**Of grief and hunger satisfied:** _

_**My truths somehow all turned to lies.** _

_**And I would give a hundred souls** _

_**As pure and sullied as your own,** _

_**To have you back upon your throne** _

_**And I, your knight there at your feet!** _

_**I'll no more call anything sweet** _

_**Unless it's you, my little Lord,** _

_**Who, like none else I so adored,** _

_**Yet killed with these cursed hands, mine own.** _

_**No Hell's enough to e'er atone.** _

__


End file.
